User talk:Leodix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hundjager page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bob the Wikipedian (Talk) 22:13, April 21, 2012 Licenses Don't forget to add licenses to the images that you upload. Naruto Wiki Hola se que hablas español asi que me entederas jajaja , soy un usuario de Naruto wiki donde tu sos Burocrata , yo soy Mod jajaja , me preguntaba si pudiera conocerte , que te parece ? Me respondes en la wiki de Naruto Wiki ;) 08:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox The episode things you're working on in your sandbox look good. Are you gonna update and ? :Thanks, I took the idea from the Once Upon a Time wikia xD, I'm starting with Season 2, if you want you can do season 1 or I'll do it tomorrow if i get some free time. ~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 04:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I can work on season one. On the season 2 one, you should probably change the episode #'s to 23-44 instead of 1-22. :::Also, on the quote, it might be best to link the whole thing to what it's based on. ::::I did change the numbers, I go to bed. I'll check tomorrow, because im really tired right now xD. Good luck with it, Ice! ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 04:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I started it, but I don't really have time to work on it tonight, so I'll work on it tomorrow, unless you do it. Template:I You need to make the handcuffs a .svg file instead of a .png file. Chat Hi Leodix I was wondering if you could enter the chat? 23:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (talk) Signature How exactly did you get your signature the way it is? With a slanted font the other links in the upper right corner? : Honestly I don't remember xD, you can see it here if you want. ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 04:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've been experimenting with signatures, and the more shinier and/or fancier they are, the more likely I'll hoard them. ::::Hehehe thanks! xD, i guess i copied some of the style from another wikia. ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 06:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting and images Hey there. Sorry for taking so long-- been working on a script that allows us to document the two series better. I'm not sure what you mean by voting on infobox images...could you elaborate? As for comic images, a simple image like the ones uploaded so far are fine to illustrate a character or type of Wesen. A picture showing things happening, people dying, etc, is not, unless it is on the front cover of the book. Whenever possible, we should use the front cover to illustrate concepts instead of inside art, but that's not always an option. My concern at the moment is we haven't even come close to following these rules with screencaps from the television series. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I mean a voting by the users, choosing an image to put in the infobox. If you can not understand my point, in the link I put in your talk page I think it's pretty well explained (obviously excluding the references to the series Avatar). I came up with the idea, because I have other takes of Kelly of the free comic, and maybe you like more the current comic image. A random example of how the votation would be (↓). ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix'']] (talk • • pictures) 01:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Monroe File:219-Monroe.png|Current image File:214-Monroe.png|Proposed replacement #1 I want to change the present image because blah blah blah the proposal is blah blah blah than the current image. Signed by "John" :No, I think the current image looks better because yadda yadda yadda ... Signed by "Jane" ::Just change the image...if someone doesn't like the new one then a discussion can be started on the talk page. If we voted every time we wanted to change something, it would never improve. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC)